The True Bond
by falconfund
Summary: Yet another one of my ramblings. Enjoy it if you want. T just to be SURE no one gets offended.


**The True Bond**

* * *

Arya was in the big red tent of Nasuada that served as the headquarters of the Varden . The generals were present: Orrin Jormundur , Trianna , Angela , Roran , and his mother ... also , via mirror. The discussion was quite lively -from a across the tent shouting rose , accompanied by grand gestures , the purpose of this being yet another emergency meeting to find a solution regarding the fate of Eragon Killer Shadow , incidentally Drago the Varden .

* * *

Indeed, a few days earlier , exactly five days , ten hours and about forty minutes and dust -, then that ' they went with Saphira Gil'ead which took place -two and a half weeks after the Battle of Feinster - the burial ceremony of Oromis and Glaedr , they were attacked by the facts of Wyrdfell Drago , Murtagh and the red dragon, Thorn . As they had no chance of escape , Eragon had decided to stay. Only . They had forced her and Saphira to leave . According to him, he would run less risk that one of them: Galbatorix would not kill him because he wanted Saphira then he would no problem with Arya , and, according to him , elves and the Varden could not afford to lose their ambassador that if she were to die , might make a break once again , the alliance qu'IslanzadÃ and Nasuada had restored some time ago. the worst thing was that everything was right, he was right, and she was therefore unable to do anything to save him. He missed him sorely . And she was afraid for him, too difficult to accept that it may be. The king did not kill him , but it would lead him hard, very hard ... And given the difficulty she had to resist Durza , she dared not imagine what awaited . It was not as if she thought incapable of standing up to Galbatorix , no, she had faith in him, she knew he was able to resist and he would not hesitate one second , only how long could it take before the Wyrdfell not break ? Or he gets bored and decides to finish , no matter his wish to Saphira ? That she could not say, but she knew that time was running it and it was not wasting time in useless and sterile that things would change or would arrange palaver . No, what he needed was action.

She still remembered the taste of his lips when he kissed her before leaving , making him swear not die. His sad smile when he told her he loved her and would return in ancient language . A statement that sounded too much like a farewell to his ears. The salty taste of their last kiss ...

* * *

Suddenly Nasuada 's voice rose above the others, interrupting his thoughts and silencing the whining king Orrin - . we can not afford to send units to save him, not even the elves who were responsible for its protection , the Varden need them . It would be a suicide mission This statement gave Arya wanted to scream , but controlled himself , kept his face impassive as only tone slightly and his eyes betrayed his anger .

- So what are you gonna do? It may still not leave there! The king will torture him , I know what it is ... ( she added below). The Varden need it "I need it! " He cried desperately his head.

His smile sometimes mocking , sometimes tender, often slightly wedge dimples which gave him a slight childish which contrasted with his eyes , his laugh , the more serious and less perfect than those of the elves, but she preferred to all, her hair still messy where she loved to spend her fingers ... - I can not afford to sacrifice units nothing definitively severed Nasuada . There are , what, five chances out of a hundred grand than it succeeds , and again, I 'm generous ! This is madness . All I hope is that it will not betray any of our secrets. Arya Sorry , but this time he will have to go it alone if he can ... A dull anger rose in it. She had a strange desire to lose his legendary control and send his fist in the head of a general who strongly present acquiesced to the tirade Nasuada . Obviously, it would not have changed it bounces on them to knock them out , but it would perhaps let off steam . Loose , anyway , they did not care that they have lost a powerful weapon that could now be used against them ... mischievous wink , fingers chasing a tear her cheek , kissing her lips lightly moist and salty trail , his breath caressing her skin, slowly, very slowly , his words of love whispered in his ear , his endless " I love you " ...

* * *

His decision was quickly made , it had been taken there for a long time , even before he makes off ... At the moment their eyes were crossed for the first once , when the indissoluble bond was created. At the time, she did not know , but today she was sure it was like these things rooted in the depths of the being it is impossible to change . She would do anything to save him, she would die for him if necessary , yes. Not because he was the hope of the Varden and free AlagaÃ«sia peoples, not for her, it was much more than that. It was his hope, his light, soft star that shone even in the darkest of nights ... And all this just boiled down to a simple decision , a simple phrase yet announced so ... - So , I ' go .

its stupid impulsiveness, his chivalrous ways dated but so engaging , she loved her susceptibility test , just to annoy him , his carelessness and naivety that the war had ended almost removed him ... All this world watched with amazement , except that Angela looked at her with a sad and heard, as if she had to understand the exact nature of the situation and s ' in distressed . These were the first words she said since the beginning of the meeting and had summers at least noticed. In the mirror, her mother's face remained impassive as she unexpectedly began shouting : - But it is madness Arya ! I forbid you to go Arya looked at her mother with determination. She was tired , she just wanted to find him ...

The sound of his voice, the music of his mind that had become so familiar , the tenderness of his kisses , his soothing smell that it would recognize among a thousand , as its not the end of his pointy ears who blushed when he was embarrassed ... Returning to reality after the second imperceptible absence she addressed his mother a determined tone pierced where there no emotion, it was resolved, it was all - . I'm sorry, mom, but I would. This is not the first time I disobey you , banish me again if you want. For me , five chances in a hundred, it is enough . You can order his guards to stop me , it will not stop me either. Whatever you do , I'd go , ' she repeated in ancient language . Yes , it was revealed in a few seconds more to those present that she had done all these years as an ambassador , and she did not care . Normally , she never would have done , preferring silence the many things as possible on it, but it was not a normal situation, and she was tired of hiding, tired of pretending and most of all tired this accursed war had taken what she could not afford to lose ...

His curiosity foolproof, how it was sometimes so blind when it came to feelings, how he could read it as no one had ever managed before, and how it was open to him as she had never really been with anyone ... his statement was again cast a chill in the tent blood color , attendees seemed stunned by the fact that the queen of the elves is his mother. She cared more , no matter . The general also seemed to think it should be crazy. Good for them . It had nothing to prove to them and had other more important things to worry about.

ability to comfort in all circumstances, his jokes were not always funny but it was made to love, his horror of politics and barely concealed sighs he occasionally drove at endless meetings ...

* * *

Nasuada resumed capacity faster than the others and asked: - But Arya , I do not understand , too Eragon is my friend , however, I do not see the interest to go on a suicide mission , almost impossible to do , to save him. Just knowing that you will be more helpful to our cause staying to fight alongside the Varden , which would also allow us to move forward on UrÃ»'baen and maybe even help her release. Arya , why do you sacrifice for nothing

she pressed his warm body against hers when flying on Saphira , it encircled his waist to his thin hands, and his hands him , laid gently on his, her, his head resting on his broad shoulders back , the way he had to go back to plant a kiss on his nose reddened by the freshness of the air , his hearty laugh as the wind carried away , far away ... - It is not for nothing. He would have done the same for me. I know that.

His hand slowly recovering from his jet color behind her pointed ear wicks, the sense of security when she slept tight against him under the wing of Saphira the impression that nothing could happen to him as he was there with him ...

* * *

Arya whirled , wishing to leave the tent at the quickly. It was perhaps more open than usual, but she would still not crack before the general Varden and his mother. As she had already arrived at the door of the tent and his hand had found the door , Nasuada asked one last time : - Why Arya ? I do not understand you . Why die for it

His rough hands , even made â€‹â€‹calloused battles, gently caressed his skin and made â€‹â€‹him feel liquefy , or catch fire , the heat to hollow belly who took when kissed or touched , especially if the sound took its name when it was he who pronounced it , the softness of his lips resting on her forehead and say good night ... Arya briefly turned, hand still raised , holding the door . After all, why not answer her, she had already cracked anyway , and she did not care for a long time that she might think of people ... She stared at Nasuada who had now lifted and waited for her speak , as those present. Her mother sounded a scrutinizing eye , seeming to have also wanted to know the end of the story . Nasuada Arya looked again , and then for once his mask was cracking and his eyes would drop a tear drop like a small crystal uncommon , she murmured in a manner barely distinguishable to the human ear and with infinite sadness : - is not it obvious? Then, she turned her head to the outside and , when his body was going to leave the tent , she added in a whisper, ancient language , turning briefly again , as if she were talking to her yourself: - I like Some small words a terrible truth that was already more than bleach because the face of the queen of the elves, and were shaking . Angela head sadly . The herbalist had understood lorsqu'Arya announced that she would leave the save , even to death , and now she seemed to say that they had definitely never had much luck ... feel infinite pleasure when he said " I love you " , which tickled her fingers and she was squirming , laughing , refusing to increase his ego by saying " Please, oh brilliant Drago "as he wanted , Saphira who made â€‹â€‹the earth tremble of her laughter dragon , a smile that seemed to get him up to his ears ... Arya once again came to his senses and went quickly as quickly as it had previously returned , leaving the general question whether what they saw really happened . They did not understand his last words, but the previous sentence was not very difficult to interpret , as the pale face both furious and stunned his mother . And it was not every day that we saw the mask fall Ambassador ... In sandy soil that remains invisible to all but still very present lay a tiny wet track . Just a tear.

* * *

Arya crossed the camp in haste, lost in thought and wanting to join the forest where Saphira had left shortly before hunting . Suddenly, the image of Killer Shadow returned without him still remember it crashed someone. She quickly came to his senses and looked at the person in which she returned . Long red hair , a nice figure and a rounded belly Katrina 's wife, Roran , Eragon 's cousin . Just think of the name Drago enough to hide his new look , but she pulled herself together and apologized , saying it was her fault , she was concerned and had not been paying attention, but that not recur . Katrina swept his apology with a wave of the hand and said it was not important. Then, after a short silence, she asked : - Come to the meeting you about Eragon- Yes, Arya was nodding ? . But I left before the end . Roran should arrive soon ( she added, recalling his presence at the meeting) , in my opinion they did not for long . time he had left the command tent angrily as Nasuada refused to let him go to the funeral of his masters, the way it was finally back on his feet and threatened to disobey orders, in not caring to be punished and the effect that Drago whipped up public could produce , how he said arrogantly that Nasuada did not have to worry as his weapon would be back in time for future battles , the outraged look Nasuada when she finally agreed to let him go ... Katrina seemed happy when her husband's name was pronounced , then, after a moment's reflection , she turned back to Arya : - Why did you leave early? You looked pretty pressed ... Well, I do not want to seem nosy , she finished quickly - . No, it does not matter , it does not bother me to tell you . In fact, for short, Nasuada , and all other IslanzadÃ finally decided not to go save him. A " suicide mission " after Nasuada ... And me , I decided to go. Only . Regardless of their will. Say it is not really more person , they must believe me crazy ... well , whatever. And on my haste , I intended to go now , time to do my bag and go talk to Saphira ... Arya paused, and striking a pose hesitating a moment before continuing : - I do not know if Eragon comes back, or if I would, then I wish you good luck for the birth and the battles to come , may the stars watch over you , Roran and your future newborn born . I know Eragon wanted to be there for you , or at least tell you in person, but given the circumstances ... Well, I know he would have been happy that I tell you he loves you and considers as his family , more than Murtagh ... Arya stopped as his voice faltered and turned his head , restraining the tears that threatened . She had to be strong for him, for them .

His incorrigible knack for always getting into trouble , its so selflessly today , she cursed , to his safety after that of those he loved, feel joy and freedom he exuded when flying on Saphira ... No, she had to stop thinking about everything that, otherwise, she would burst into tears. She had to be strong to go save him. She came with great difficulty to keep his eyes moist with tears already . In addition , Katrina looked strangely , seeming to gauge , the consider, finally declare : - You love . Is not It was not really a question, rather it sounded like a statement that asked a useless confirmation , just for form . But Arya merely nodding fatalistically asking how she had guessed A thin smile stretched his lips Katrina - . . Your eyes speak for you and your attitude . And for anyone who has ever loved a person in such a way , it is easy to guess ... Arya nodded silently . Fortunately they were in an alley rarely crowded ... - We've been together a while , shortly after the Battle of Feinster to be exact. But we love each other for much longer , I already knew his feelings for a long time too, only I 'm allowed me mine until recently ... We were not supposed to " be " too much between us : our race, our age our ranks, our obligations ... But I try in vain to prevent it, it did not work . And this is where it got us ... But I have no regrets , we love , and no matter what my mother say that when other , I would not want it any other way , she finished , feeling curiously the need to justify himself against someone she knew only by the Eragon had told him about her.

Eragon ... Its a special brown eyes , not dull as the land where dark as mud , no, rather soft and soothing , with a sort of laughing and mischievous spark usually present , his eyes sparkled with such a bright light , so tender when they were together , his body, less graceful and perfect as elves, coarser , more manly too, with his muscles drawn more than the members of his race, his imperfect body that she was beautiful, his muscular torso which she loved let him run his fingers ... Katrina did not interrupt him , pretending her understand his need to trust that their choice is at least understood by a few people, then 'Arya had finished, she asked: - Your mother, is she doing in there - Let's say we do not get along very well ... saved me, that Eragon Gil'ead , it was seventy years that I had not seen . It was banned because I did not want to do what she wanted me ... She is the queen of the elves. And she does not really like humans , much less to the point of accepting that his daughter was chosen as a companion of them , although Drago ... Well, now it's not really of importance because it knows, and I do not care about his reaction ... Katrina stared in astonishment , such a statement was surprising . - so you're the princess of the elves - I am their Drottningu , it is not exactly a princess in your language because if I want, I can refuse the throne. In fact, the elves choose as sovereign those who really want to be and are willing to devote themselves entirely to their people, were do they son or daughter of the previous rulers. It prevents tyrants and kings liabilities . But anyway , I 've never wanted to take over my mother as an ambassador enough for me - . I understand , this is amazing ... somewhere. But ultimately it does not surprise me that much that you have royal blood ... And it is not the origins doing what we are, but actions . Arya smiled. His first smile since he was no longer there . This stretching of muscle seemed almost alien , like a half-forgotten memory . Surprisingly, it was much easier to talk with Katrina she would have thought . She understood what Roran was him , why he had chosen and had started his research, despite the dangers , when removed - . I said the same thing Eragon when he thought that his father was Morzan ... how he had caught , telling him that Brom was his father with a big smile and an easily noticeable relief in this way that he had to say that while they were in the middle of a battle, the urge to laugh she had but had refrained , leaving just a smile adorning his face in response , joy she felt fighting at his side, the wild pleasure she felt when their sword duels ...

* * *

A comfortable silence settled for a few moments , each of them seemed lost in thought . Suddenly , Katrina broke asking : - Do you need something from before ... Arya resumed contact with reality to the sentence of Katrina. She began to frown slightly , a sign of reflection, and finally said: - No, this is good. Anyway, I'm not going to charge me a lot ... - Will you eat with us before you leave? It is better that you go through the empire of night , so why do not you fill the stomach before ? ( Arya was about to interrupt when Katrina continued :) Do not worry , I'd make a vegetarian meal , anyway , I 've never been very fond of meat , my father was butcher ... And , you do not command us, instead - It's okay , I agree , Arya said after a few seconds of thought . Saphira will she join us ? She has already eaten , but that it would probably pleased to participate in the conversation. And we both need to change our ideas ... times they were comforted each other after the death of Oromis and Glaedr , the night he was again pushing a lilies for her while she took refuge in the forest to cry again that she had considered his surrogate father and his gold dragon sparkled as much as the star of the day , the pressure of his fingers on his own and his soothing words when they arrived to Gil'ead his kiss on the top of the forehead , as vivid a breath of air and light as a feather , this simple and comforting kiss "Sleep well " barely noticeable when she fell asleep in his arms , both flying on Saphira , their dance after the funeral while Saphira had begun to empty the barrels faelnirv under the incredulous eyes of the elves ... - No problem, it is welcome.

* * *

It should be noted a section of the tent for it .

* * *

night was well advanced . In the heavens , the moon had risen long , glittering with silver disc in the cold darkness of the night . She stretched that night a bright smile , little money growing dancing in the shadows , far, far away . So far that it became inaccessible, but at the same time so beautiful, so mysterious . And yet , when reached out we thought we could achieve it , but it still leaked, and tonight, laughed at our failures ... The meal went well , the conversations were summers happy and lively. That he had changed the ideas. At Saphira too. Arya stood at the edge of the forest, it was quiet , silent . A slight cold breeze shook the leaves of the trees and was stealing his color hair moonless night . Saphira was lying behind her, looking thoughtful . It was time to leave. " Saphira ? " She asked, touching the spirit of the large strap. " Yes, little elf. " Arya turned to stare into the eyes of sapphire strap. " I'm leaving . Now . I will bring him , I swear. Eka thÃ¤et otherÃºm . " " Come back alive , too. Atra of evarÃ nya ono varda . "She said in her mind by touching the front of the elf 's big snout dragon. Arya placed a hand on the muzzle Sapphira , gently stroking the hard scales . A slight smile holding more than grin formed on his face. She would find him.

His mania doing philosophy on subjects without interest, Oromis had rubbed off on him , his pride, his foolish pride, another fault they had in common , his stubbornness , his inability to give this part of him that was more likely to explode and catch fire than submit , crawl , to abandon this aspect of him that before annoyed because it drew him trouble, but now he was in the hands of the Wyrdfell comforted ... "I try. Goodbye. "

* * *

she turned , heading for the forest. Tiny figure making his way among the shadows . She ran , tireless . Every step closer to the edge of it, she felt to the deepest fibers of his being.

Their races throughout the Empire . His hand tenderly clasped his own, his head resting gently in his, in the crook of his neck , when he held against him, as if they were assembled naturally. His presence which finally gave him a purpose, a reason to fight to live . impression that for once she had finally found a solid base, something which she could cling , against winds and tides . It was complete. This sense of stability she had not felt since the death of his father the radical change of his mother, his banishment and his wandering away from his family who obviously not helped ... Yes, she had to find him. She knew it could not be very long in the elven standards, but since she had met him he had become indispensable. To grow, a plant was in need of light, air and water an animal in need of oxygen, water and food, and good for her, it was part of his basic needs . Oh , of course, she made sure that this does not happen , they were not supposed to " be " after all , much less in the middle of a war ... But it did not work , they loved and it was immutable. And , strange as it may seem, despite all the difficulties that lay ahead , it would not have changed it for anything . She loved him , yes, but whereas before it would have been afraid and he wanted Fusse otherwise, today she was proud of was his strength.

pursed lips and the crease between his eyebrows when he thought about it, his eyes always reflected his emotions, even though his face was marble , his upper lip that curled when he laughed and teased ... it was strange, he looked much more present and alive in the memories she is actually the feeling at this moment ... Without realizing it , his voice rose . Just a barely audible whisper , but a whisper now well anyway: - Eragon , wait for me . I can A smile, a real smile this time , slowly took shape on his face . Its slightly red eyes twinkled a new glow. Brighter , more cheerful . Wilder also . And determined. A new faith overwhelmed . A sense of confidence . Certainty and unshakable confidence. She would find him , no matter what. Then they would fight against the Empire in order to live in peace. And they win , for once, she knew they arrive there , after all , they would be together, so it would work. It was bound . smile as they left fight together again . A sign of the hand when checked he was okay after completing his enemies. A glance when flew on Saphira . His hand shook hers before jumping into battle. The blue glow of his blade pourfendait opponents to make their way to her. A tall and slender with dark hair in battle protecting his back silhouette. A hug and a laugh happy when the battle was over. His twinkle in his eye when he feasted his eyes and leaned down to kiss his forehead , nose , lips . Their tongues dancing together, a different kind of jousting than their sword fights . A soft " I love you ." A feeling of happiness. A natural silence , soothing, while brought her to his tent .


End file.
